Put A Hex On Me Baby
by Sunken Stars
Summary: Waking up in a strange room is already weird enough, but what about when that room belongs to a woman who verges on creepy and says she wants to 'keep' you? / Hex Maniac x Anon Smut.


Author's Notes: My first Pokémon fic written alone, and one I'm somewhat proud of. Though it's just a small thing I did for fun, hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really should get around to beating Moon, I've had it for so long. Then again, I haven't really beat Fire Emblem Fates either, and I've had that longer. Damn console games, taking all my time away from my 3DS... I'm looking forward to hearing more about this so-called "core RPG" Pokémon for the Switch.

Thanks to Maxaro for editing. Love you, bby!~

I dedicate this story to my dear friend OrganOfFlames, who's such a Pokémon nerd it's insane. Without him this story would have never happened. I blame him sending me some rather delicious pictures... You dirty bastard. I love you. :)

* * *

As soon as my eyes opened all I saw was darkness. That was the first sign that things were not okay. The second was probably that my hands were tied with rope, and I was sitting upright in a chair completely and utterly nude; but you know, the darkness was obviously the first thing I noticed. My head was foggy, and there was this feeling of lethargy that went bone deep, I couldn't even gather the strength to fight against the binds.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before I totally freaked out though, I mean, this wasn't my first rodeo. I had been in some pretty odd situations before. Albeit, not nude. That was new. The whole being tied up part? Well, I had a few enemies.

What I saw when they finally did adjust was exactly what I was _not_ expecting. It was someone's freaking _bedroom._ There was a twin sized bed in the corner of the room, a few posters I couldn't really make out lined the wall, and a window with blackout curtains that were drawn shut. That was all I could see directly in front of me, but as I strained my head to look behind me I nearly fell over, chair and all.

I gave out a small shriek at what appeared to be a Gengar staring right at me with a malicious grin. I calmed down almost immediately as soon I realized it was just a plushie. A really, really freaking convincing, life-sized plushie. Next to it was a Ghastly and a Haunter, as should have been expected. But who in their right mind would have such ridiculously creepy things I had no fucking clue.

The sound of a door opening attracted my attention. I inhaled sharply, freezing as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around me from the side. I felt someone's lips press against my cheek and a finger press against my lips. I shivered as a burst of cold ran up my spine, the entire aura in the room seemed to change as well in that one instant.

"Shh, there's no need to be so afraid, my lovely," the mystery woman whispered, her voice sounding intoxicatingly sensual; though there was something behind it, something that made it seem eerie and _wrong._ She giggled, but it didn't sound so joyous as one would hope in my situation. "You're in good hands… goood haaaands. Now just relax, and let me take good care of youuuuu~..."

She extended her words as if she were in some sort of trance, and I felt another cold shiver. I didn't like it, not one bit. But then who would? I could only think of a few people. I tried doing as she said, but I was painfully aware that this woman wasn't at all right in the head, and not only that, I didn't have my clothes on. Which meant I didn't have my belt. Which meant I didn't have my Pokémon.

"That look on your face… you want to know where your Pokémon are? Don't worry about them, they're safe and sound… safe… and sound…" she said, and for some reason I trusted her. I knew she wasn't lying. For some reason, I couldn't even think she was no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise. But wait… could she read my fucking mind?!

"You want to know what you're doing here. Simple," she said, hugging me tighter. "I beat you in a Pokémon battle, and I decided to keep youuuuu~."

She laughed, sounding downright crazy. It was the kind of laugh that would make you think someone needed to be put in a mental institution. I was becoming even more freaked out as the seconds ticked by. But… I didn't _feel_ like I was in danger. In fact, I felt pretty safe. Like I was meant to be there.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I wanted so badly to just ask her what she wanted, what she planned on doing with me, but I just _couldn't._ It was like I forgot how to talk, but again, I wasn't afraid really.

She removed her arms from around my neck and went to flick the switch on the wall by the door, and I had expected light to fill the room; however, I didn't expect it to be _purple_ light. It wasn't totally purple, I could still see clearly enough, but I still had to strain my eyes to make out anything super clearly.

However. when she appeared in front of me, the lighting made sense. She had long, flowing, dark purple hair that seemed almost black in the light, and was wearing a blackish-blue dress—or robe rather, considering she had sleeves that ran all the way down her arms. But what caught my eyes the most was her own. They shone violet with a light altogether unholy, and they were so… _entrancing._ I lost myself in them, and I practically felt my soul leave my body before I was shaken awake with a snap.

"Oh my, I apologize, it seems as though you're a bit weaker willed than I had thought. But that's of no consequence to me, you're still _perfect…_ _indeed, so perfeeeeect._ " She closed her eyes slowly as she ran a hand down my chest. "I never thought such a perfect toy would come walking my way." She licked her lips, humming in a manner that was less lascivious and more absent, as if she had, for just a moment, traveled somewhere else entirely, both spiritually and mentally.

She leaned close to me, looking in my eyes briefly before looking down to my exposed crotch. She smirked crookedly, but even that didn't seem normal. It seemed malevolent, invasive… but for some reason it was hot. Really, really hot. I felt her hand travel down even further, and my body involuntarily jerked forward as she placed her pointing finger at the base of my shaft, and dragged it along its quickly hardening length. I felt her perfectly filed fingernail lightly trace against the skin as if suggesting that if I so much as opposed her she would slash at me. She lifted it up as she got to the head, thankfully, and instead placed her finger directly on the tip, where a single drop of pre-cum was awaiting her.

I looked down to watch as she pulled her finger away, the small bit of precum stringing between the tip of my cock and her finger as she did so. It shone in the purple light faintly. I took a deep breath as she lifted her finger up slowly, knowing that my eyes were trained on the digit and dared not move away. She brought it up to her mouth, sticking it in and licking it clean. She opened her mouth with a pop, and a small breathy gasp, holding her now clean finger up as if to prove to me what she did. Her eyes were alight and seemed to glow even more. She hummed as if to say " _Delicious~... just how I like it… you'll do just fine…"_

She lowered herself down onto her knees with an almost eerie grace, placing her hands on my legs and staring up with eyes that seemed to bore into my very soul. That fucking smirk was still there and seeing it just made me rock solid, I can't lie. It was still creepy, but something about it just made me want to fuck that pretty little mouth of hers. Her lips were so soft looking, and I so wanted to get feel for them around my cock.

It seemed I wouldn't have to keep wishing, as she lowered her gaze down and moved her head closer to it, lightly nuzzling my manhood against her cheek before placing one small kiss against the side of the shaft. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly as I felt her left hand grab a firm hold of me and start to lazily stroke me up and down. When I opened them again she was looking directly at me, and her eyes were telling me to not look away. They were telling me to watch, to never leave her while she did what she was about to do

Did she ever blink?

She continued jacking me off as she peppered my cock with more kisses, slowly making her way upward until she reached my head and each subsequent kiss began smearing more pre-cum on her lips, stringing lightly as she pulled away. She placed one final kiss right on the tip and I couldn't help but push into her. She seemed pleased, and her hand's pace increased ever so slightly as she pushed into me too, enveloping the head of my cock slowly and gently in between her soft, wet, full lips with a soft hum of contentment.

I wanted to throw my head back and moan, but I couldn't even do that. It was like she had put a spell on me, I couldn't move at all. All I could do was sit there and watch her give me what was shaping up to be the best blowjob I ever received.

She slowly, carefully, torturously moved further down, her tongue resting heavenly against the underside of my cock. I was surprised that she could even take as much as she was, but when I hit the back of her throat I realized that she was unnaturally skilled at giving head. She didn't seem to have any sort of gag reflex, and it showed in the calm way she finally hit the base. It felt like it took forever, at least a minute, but I knew that was only because she wanted it to last that long. If she wanted to she could have slammed it down her throat, but it was like she was savoring the feeling of it being in her mouth, being in her _throat._

She moaned, and the feeling of her warm, velvet like throat vibrating around my cock was the closest to Nirvana I'd ever been. It was almost too much for me to take, it felt like overstimulation. A bit unbearable despite how absolutely _amazing_ it felt. She started to pull away just as slowly as she had put it in, and as her mouth moved past a certain point her hand gripped me yet again, this time having lubrication from her saliva, making it feel ten times better than it previously did.

"Mm," she started, pulling off with another cute little smooch, "You taste _goooooood_ , I could get addicted to this. I just might _actually_ keep you." She gave me that wicked looking smirk again, with an added wink. A part of me felt thrilled by her words, while another felt terrified.

Keep me? Like a pet? Maybe she'd collar me, leash me, pet me and call me a good boy… why did that not sound as terrible as it should have? It felt like she was doing something to me, turning me into something I wasn't. There was a pull towards her, an invisible rope that was being tugged on more and more the further she went on with her teasing and pleasuring.

She placed the tip of my dick up against her lips again, and I expected her to go down just as slowly as before, but to my surprise, she went down _fast._ My senses returned to me only for a moment as my body, developing a mind of its own, reacted to the pleasure by violently shaking and jerking forward, causing her to gag for the first time. Maybe she did have a limit, but she sure as hell could take a lot.

She didn't seem aggravated though, in fact, she seemed delighted that I could make her gag. She sped up, bobbing her head and using her tongue like she was a master at sucking cock.

Her dexterity with her tongue was the most incredible part; the way it wrapped and coiled around me like a serpent, trying to coax out even a single drop of my cum. I couldn't deny that my personal _favorite_ part though, was how extremely tight her throat felt. I was losing my mind. If my hands weren't tied I would have grabbed her by the hair and forcefully fucked her mouth until I shot my cum straight down into her stomach. It was odd that I hadn't came yet.

I was starting to get frustrated. All that pleasure seemed to be going nowhere at all, and for once I wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. I wanted to cum and be done with it, unable to process everything happening for longer than a few minutes, but it just. Wasn't. Happening. And I _still_ couldn't move. That was the worst part, it felt like my own body was keeping me prisoner.

She probably sensed my feelings, because she suddenly snapped her fingers and the next thing I knew a whole new wave of pleasure rushed through me. My cock twitched inside of her mouth, and I felt it coming on like a tidal wave during a storm. I was going to cum, and it was going to be a _big_ load.

She stopped bobbing her head and started sucking and licking at my head, cleaning away all the pre-cum and moaning in delight at the taste as she jacked me off as fast as possible. The wet sound of her hand working me made it all the sweeter as I finally grunted and shot my load right into her mouth.

One, two, three, four spurts of cum, each just as big as the last and each more than likely landing directly on her tongue or hitting the back of her throat. She let out a satisfied noise I could only describe as a cross between happy and somewhat amused mewl. She pulled off me, careful not to let any of it spill out of her mouth. With a manic expression on her face, she looked up at me, swishing my cum around in her mouth.

Again, she did the opposite of what I was expecting and held out her hands in front of her, almost like she was begging for change, and let it flow out into her palms with a small little "bleh." As I watched my cum flow off of her tongue, I thought that I had never seen such a large load before. The way she was staring at me too, it was almost wanting.

She swallowed whatever little bit was left in her mouth, moving her eyes down to inspect it carefully. She must have been wanting to tease me even more, or maybe it was all just to get me hard again, but whatever it was, it worked. She started licking it, slurping it up, making these oddly cute noises all the while. It took less than five seconds of watching her do this for me to get hard again.

When she was finished with her little snack, licking her fingers clean, she stood up, moving closer to me and grabbing my cock. "We're not done yet, we've still got to finish the ritual…" she said, pulling her hands up through her sleeves and pulling off her robe. It fell to the floor a crumpled mess, but all I could focus on was her breasts. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath. She was as bare as I was, like she had prepared for this before entering the room. She kissed me on the lips for the first time, and her lips tasted odd. Not like I had expected from someone who just swallowed a lot of cum, it was more… spicy. It was an almost exotic flavor. It made me crave more and left a burning feeling on my lips after she pulled away.

She gave another laugh, but this one was definitely more to rile me up. She wanted me to try and fight back against whatever spell she had put me under, but I just _couldn't._ Even if I had wanted to. At that point she had me, I was hooked. I was content with being hers. This woman, as strange as she was, she was my new mistress. My heart skipped a beat as she seductively straddled me in the chair, and I fell in love. That's all I could describe it as.

My cock was now resting against her pussy, and I wanted to thrust inside, fuck her brains out, and yet all I did was stare at her, clearly lost in those swirling irises of hers. I couldn't move, I wouldn't, not unless she told me to. And she clearly wanted all the control. That was more than fine with me. She kissed me again, not holding back anything, forcing her tongue into my mouth with a moan.

My own tongue was no match for hers, and I was quickly shown who was boss. She held mine down, letting me know that if I do much as moved it without her giving me permission to I would likely be punished. She started exploring my mouth, and without warning started to shift on my lap, rubbing her already soaking pussy against my cock. It was already well lubricated from the blowjob she had give me, but that didn't stop her.

Even though I had came immeasurable amounts earlier I was already feeling like I was ready to go again. Maybe it was just some kind of effect she had on me, but I had never felt _more_ virile.

She lifted herself up, shoving her breasts in my face. I held back the urge to lick at them, to suck at them, and was rewarded for my obedience with the feeling of her velvet walls softly surrounding my cock. She let out a small breath and what sounded like a pleasured gasp as she settled on top of me. She was so close to me… the intimacy of the position we were in made everything so much better.

"It's been awhile since I've felt this feeling, I'm so full. Yes," she said, her eyes flashing open wide and that ever-present lunatic grin taking over, "I think I will keep you. Very much so." I don't know what came over me, but I was so happy in that moment. Happy that she decided I was worth it, that I was worthy of being hers. I felt needed, wanted, _loved._ I wanted her creepy aura to _surround_ me, and I wanted to become one with her.

She began to move, slowly at first and in a rhythm that wasn't so practiced. But she knew what she was doing, much like with her mouth. She knew all the right movements to get me going, and if I could have moved, I would have been thrusting into her. You can bet that if I had my hands, they would've been firmly planted on her ass, pulling her down onto my cock to give her the most pleasure possible.

She wasn't very vocal, she didn't express herself much through sound. She was a heavy breather, she gasped, sometimes mumbled incoherently. She made the cutest, hottest noises under her breath. I was fine with that because her mouth was right by my ear. Her hands were resting on the top of the backrest, her legs squeezing mine together as she bounced on top of me, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room every time her hips met my own.

It was the most amazing fuck I've ever had, but much like the blowjob, I was getting frustrated. No matter how many times she bounced on my cock I was getting no closer to cumming. I was starting to think she really _had_ put a spell on me, it would certainly make sense. But knowing that just made me love it even more. She was in control of everything. My pleasure, my love, my body, when I came... she was my master through and through, and I adored that knowledge.

Sensing that I was completely and utterly hers, she finally relinquished control of my body back to me, and somehow undid the rope. My hands, though they were free, did nothing. Not until she leaned in and whispered: "Fuck me, fuck me until I can't stand." I gladly did as she asked.

My hands flew to her ass, smacking her cheeks and spreading her asshole as I lifted her up and dropped her down on my cock. She actually let out a few loud moans as her breathing got even harder, and her gasps became even more frequent. The wet slapping became louder and the chair was rocking so hard I felt like it was going to break under our weight.

I opened my mouth, but she silenced me with a kiss. A deep, passionate one that, again, burned my lips and forced my tongue into submission. She didn't want me to speak. She wanted me to fuck.

I started thrusting as hard as humanly possible, and I was surprised to see her smile get even more insane. She started blushing, her breathing giving way to a steady stream of yelps and cries that got progressively louder along with her smile growing wider.

"Ah, ah, ah, hah, yes, HAH, the ritual…! Is almost…! COMPLETE!~" she cried out, her eyes rolling up into her head as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Seeing my new mistress in such a way only made me want to finish more, and as her cries reached a fever pitch, I pulled her down one last time, the both of us freezing and tensing as the purple lighting suddenly went out, and a dark feeling pervaded the room.

I shot my cum inside of her, her walls tightening around me. It was pure, unadulterated bliss, but there was something else to it, something I had never experienced before. It was chilling. I felt, at that moment, that I was hers forever, that our souls were bound together by some incredible force.

The lights came back on and I got a good look at her pleasured expression before she slumped down on top of me, worn out from everything that had happened. She was so relaxed, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and pull her even closer. I didn't feel like pulling out, but eventually, she shifted. It was over.

"You belong to me now," she whispered lovingly into my ear.

I had never been happier.


End file.
